The World VS Twilight
by Isn't That Correct
Summary: Every week a new fictional character of the authors or the audiences choosing will go into a battle with the one and only Edward Cullen or… Bella Swan  P.S:This is a CRACK fic, don't take it seriously, only I'm allowed to do that .


The World vs Twilight: round 1:

**WARNING: what you are about to read may cause mild motion sickness, slight to mild (in some cases extreme) insane thoughts, mild blood lust, back pain, minor to major head aches, brain freeze, twilight fan girls to come and kill you while you sleep, extreme anger towards the author, the accidental inhalation of toxic gasses and many other things. The best way to avoid any this is to stop reading NOW. **

**This fanfic is not recommend for TWILIGHT FANGIRLS and grammar Nazis, humour less people, up tight know it alls, people who are sane or not on sugar highs or highs caused by other less readily available/legal substances, people who have been drinking alcohol or any other liquids in the last 24hrs, people who dislike animal cruelty/violence and TWLILGHT FAN GIRLS (leave now because this will offend you, I do not want death threats and other threats of violence because you didn't get the idea about LEAVING.) **

**This story is a parody that came from an idea that was founded in the heads of two credibly insane people on the 7/03/11 and was continued by the more insane member of the two. **

**This fanfiction contains many grammatical mistakes and insane ideas if you are going to read it be aware of that. **

**Summery: (Imagine it being said in an epic announcing voice): **

Every week a new fictional character of the authors or the audiences choosing will go into a battle with the one and only Edward Cullen or.… Bella Swan.

The two characters will enter a world of limbo between their worlds and one or both may not to aware that they are battling the other for our amusement.

This week we have the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who vs Edward Cullen. Who will lose who will prevail? Find out now.

The doctor sat in the chair beside the TARDIS (his time and space ship for those of you who are not formula with the Doctor and the documental TV show that the BBC makes from filming his every action for a few weeks a year) console with his eyes closed leaning back in his chair, his sonic screwdriver was sitting on the right hand side of the console almost lost among the controls that covered the console.

Why did the humans he picked to travel with have to sleep so much? He a Time Lord hardly ever had to sleep, he was superior. They left him to get board like he was now this was one of the few times he ran out of things to do.

That was when he heard something walking up behind him. Instally jumping up form his seat and grabbing the only weapon he had, the sonic screw driver and pointing it at the thing that had walked up behind him. It wasn't human he knew what a humans foot steps sounded like with his superior hearing.

"What are you?"

"What I am I doing here." The thing that looked like a young man of about seventeen asked as he looked around confused he was driving to his love Bella's house moments before.

"How the hell I am supposed to know, hey aren't you that kid that that Voldemort guy killed in that movie where my human look alike that the BBC says plays me so people don't know I'm real plays a bad guy?"

"In another universe." The young man with the creepy yellow eyes replied in a dull voice. "But here and now I am Edward Cullen and all the middle age woman, teenage girls and some boys love me. I'm a sex magnet." Edward declared attempting to smile charming but failing.

"Ha, my fan girls are far superior to yours both in intellect and looks. There is no woman that has to hots for me that would want to run their long finger though my messy silky brown locks. I'm far more superior to you in every way because I am a Time Lord and chicks dig me. I have intellect that you and your little fan girls wouldn't even be able to comprehend. I've seen places that you would even begin to imagine done things you wouldn't dare to dream…"

(Several hours later after an incredibility long rant from the Doctor)

"And that is how I defeated the Master when he took over the world do you want to hear more about how I'm better than Y.O.U?" The Doctor asked the young man in front of him.

"No."

"Oh, well, look my human companion will be awake soon so you have to go but what are you?"

"I'm a vampire and you piss me off so much that I'm going to drink your blood than sell your organs on the black market. I wonder what they'll give me for two hearts?" Edward hissed while moving closer to the Doctor, trying to look intimating.

"What vampires don't exist! This has gone on long enough, die phoney insuperior vampire scum." The Doctor said pointing his Sonic Screw driver at the vampire.

"What is that screw driver with a light on the going to do to m-" Edward started to exclaim but was cut off by the Doctor.

"Avada Kedavra." The Doctor yelled pointing is sonic screwdriver at Edwards head. In an instant there was a blast of green light that came out the end of his sonic screwdriver and hit Edward blowing him up.

"SEE." The Doctor screamed. "Superior in every way, ha…"

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, DOCTOR." Someone somewhere was yelling his name and shaking his shoulder.

"What?" He said slightly confused as he opened his eyes to find his human companion and best friend Donna Noble standing beside him.

"You fell a sleep in the middle of the day again." She said to him. "And you were talking in your sleep as well and than you fell out of the chair when I came in the see what was wrong so I thought I better wake you up."

"It was all a dream." The Doctor said more to him self than the red head beside him. "_Or was it" A voice echoed in his head that unbeknownst to him was ME. _

**I love reviews good or bad I'd like to know what you think**_**. **_**Until next week ladies and gentlemen (I have to question the **_**gentle **_**part of this word) I bid you good day. **__


End file.
